Rewriting the Past
by TheSecretsOfShadows33
Summary: This is my version of the Pain arc, read and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

~This is my version of Jiraiya vs Pain hope you enjoy ~

"What if you don't return," asked Tsunade, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Just bet that I won't, you're bad at betting anyway," said Jiraiya, smiling.

Tsunade looked away as if considering it. Flashes of Nawaki and Dan echoed in her mind. Jiraiya turned to see Tsunade staring at him, determination burning like fire in her eyes.

"I can't take that risk, I am coming with you, together we will stop the Akatsuki leader," said Tsunade.

"I can't let you, as a friend and since you're Hokage, you can't afford to die," said Jiraiya.

"I am sorry that you won't allow it, but as Hokage, it is my job to protect my village and my comrades," shouted Tsunade.

Jiraiya gave up the argument, knowing that when Tsunade made up her mind, she wouldn't undo her decision.

"Very well, let's head out," said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and Tsunade headed down the stone streets of Konoha towards the village gate. Tsunade and Jiraiya each cast a sorrowful look at the village as they reached the gate, because they knew they might not return.

"Tsunade-sensei, Tsunade-sensei," shouted Sakura, running towards them.

"Yes," asked Tsunade.

"Where are you going," asked Sakura, curiosity emanating off her in waves.

"Sakura, before I tell you, swear to me you won't breathe a word to anyway of what I am about to say," said Tsunade.

"I swear," said Sakura.

"Me and Jiraiya are headed to the Hidden Rain to battle the Akatsuki leader," said Tsunade.

Sakura instantly knew why Tsunade didn't want her to tell anyone.

"Good luck, Tsunade-sensei and Lord Jiraiya," said Sakura, and she turned the other way and headed back into the village.

Tsunade smiled and turned the other way and continued on with Jiraiya. After a few hours of walking and running, they stopped to camp. They sat around a campfire, when Tsunade started to speak.

"Remember our youth, our training with Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei," asked Tsunade.

"Yes, you were a natural prodigy," said Jiraiya.

"I wasn't that good," said Tsunade, blushing.

"And then I left for sage training," said Jiraiya.

"I remember seeing you throw that boulder," said Tsunade.

"The good old days," said Jiraiya.

"We better get to sleep with we want to make to the Hidden Rain tomorrow," said Tsunade.

Both sannin lay down and sleep consumed them. They awoke the next morning, with the sun starting to rise.

They continued forward and in the distance, the Hidden Rain started to show.

"There it is," said Tsunade.

"Be prepared, if the leader is there, more Akatsuki members could be around," said Jiraiya.

They continued on until they reached the gates.

"We need to transform into villagers and gather Intel," said Tsunade.

Tsunade saw a Hidden Rain woman not far off, and put her hands into a seal. Tsunade instantly transformed into the woman and Jiraiya transformed into a Hidden Rain man. They headed to the center of the village. Tsunade saw a old woman sitting in a chair and decided they should go question her.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Hanzo," asked Tsunade.

"Oh Hanzo is no longer here, instead we have Lord Pain and Lady Angel," said the woman.

"What happened to Hanzo," asked Jiraiya.

"Lord Pain does better, he watches and sees all, he is good to us," said the woman.

Tsunade and Jiraiya gave up questioning her and marched forward. They reached an alley when the heard a voice.

"Shinobi of Konoha, leave at once, you are on Hidden Rain territory," said the voice.

Little slips of paper rotated and turned into a blue haired girl with an Akatsuki robe.

"So it is you," said Jiraiya.

"It's that girl," said Tsunade.

"Konan," said Jiraiya.

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya-sensei," asked Konan.

"Coming to stop the Akatsuki leader, which is either you or Pain," said Jiraiya.

The transformations came off and Tsunade and Jiraiya were back in their original forms.

"Don't think I won't kill you," said Konan, and she launched paper shuriken at the two sannin.

Tsunade and Jiraiya dodged and prepared their counterattack. Jiraiya did a hand seal.

"KATON: SOSOGI-GUCHI KASAI (Fire Style: Flame Spout)," shouted Jiraiya, and from his mouth shot a burst of flame and it whirled toward Konan. Konan disappeared into slips of paper and dodged the attack.

Tsunade leaped into the air, filling her heel with chakra.

"Tsūtenkyaku (Heaven Kick of Pain)," shouted Tsunade, and she slammed her heel into the Konan, both crashing into the earth. Tsunade eyes filled with surprise and Konan dissolved into slips of paper.

Tsunade leaped back next to Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya, its been a long time," said another voice.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to see a new figure standing next to Konan.

"Its him," said Tsunade.

"The Akatsuki leader," said Jiraiya.

~NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2, I will throw a little Naruto training in this one as well, but mostly Tsunade and Jiraiya vs Konan and Pain~

"The Akatsuki leader," gasped Jiraiya.

"It's that boy…," whispered Tsunade.

"I presume that you're Pain," said Jiraiya.

"That's right, now leave, before I destroy you both," said Pain.

"Why would you both join the Akatsuki, you, Konan and Nagato were such good souls," cried Jiraiya.

"To show the world pain, now tremble before the power of the god," said Pain.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood in defensive position and waited for Pain's attack.

"SUMMONING JUTSU," shouted Pain, and a huge three headed dog appeared from the seal marking.

The dog sped towards Tsunade and Jiraiya, who watched as its huge paws caused craters to form underneath.

Tsunade and Jiraiya slammed their palms into the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU," they shouted, and from the smoke emerged Katsuyu and Gamabunta.

"Let's go Tsunade," shouted Jiraiya.

"Just like the old days," said Tsunade.

"ACID SLIM," shouted Katsuyu and from her mouth she launched boiling acid at the summoning dog.

The dog dodged the gastric acid and continued towards the two sannin.

"Gamabunta, oil," said Jiraiya.

"Right," said Gamabunta, and a spout of oil shot from his mouth.

"TOAD FLAME BOMB," shouted Jiraiya, and he blasted a blast of fire into the oil and a huge ball of fire blasted towards the dog.

The dog simply dodged again, and rushed at Tsunade and Jiraiya once more.

"How do we hit this thing," asked Jiraiya.

"I have an idea, follow my lead," said Tsunade.

Tsunade whispered her idea and Jiraiya nodded.

Jiraiya crashed into the dog, so the dog would catch his sent. The dog turned on Jiraiya and chased after him. The dog chased Jiraiya into a corner, and crept closer.

"HRAAAH," shouted Tsunade, and she slammed into the dog, and the dog slammed into a building.

"One down, two more to go," said Tsunade, glancing at Konan and Pain.

Tsunade sped at Konan, and slammed her heel into her. Konan slid back across the stone alley.

"SHINRA TENSEI (Almighty Push)," shouted Pain, as he blasted Jiraiya back, who had attempted to strike him down with the rasengan.

"How are we going to win," asked Tsunade, as she landed back by Jiraiya.

"Need a little help," asked a voice fro the shadows.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned a saw someone they least expected….

It was….

*NEXT CHAP ASAP*


End file.
